1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of infant care and safety and, more specifically, to an improved bath sponge support for an infant that is easier for a caregiver to use, safer and more comfortable for an infant than conventional bath sponge supports.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Bath sponge supports are commercially available in several shapes, sizes, and colors. These products are typically made of a compressible, water-absorbent sponge-like material such as polyurethane foam, and are contoured to fit a small infant. They are generally thicker towards the infant's head and thinner towards his or her leg area to allow water to drain away from the head toward a tub drain. Examples of such sponge supports can be found in U.S. Design Pat. Nos. 259,274 to Humes, 260,281 to Rist, 329,278 to Gallup, and 259,458 to Fuller et al.
Bath sponge supports are generally used inside a small baby bath tub or a sink. The sponge support is first placed inside a dry tub or sink. Warm bath water is added, then the caregiver presses down on the sponge support to draw water into the sponge-like material. This usually takes a few moments, during which time the caregiver may be preoccupied and not pay close attention to the infant. The caregiver next places the infant on the sponge support, and proceeds to give the infant a bath while the infant is partially immersed.
Infants have sensitive skin, and are particularly sensitive to temperature variations, such as hot water, or the chill that is associated with wet skin being exposed to air during bathing. It is therefore important to bathe an infant in a warm room, and as quickly as possible, and with as little of the infant as possible being exposed to the air while wet. Bath water cools quickly and the water on top of the sponge support that is in contact with the infant cools faster than the water that is beneath the sponge support. This effect is magnified because the sponge support itself blocks water circulation between the top and bottom of the sponge support.
Most caregivers know that it is essential to check the temperature of the water before bathing the infant too make certain that it is not too hot. Unfortunately, incidents still occur where an infant is exposed to bath water that is too hot. This can result in anything from mild discomfort for the infant to serious bums.
A need exists for an improved bath sponge support that is constructed to have water drawn therein as quickly as possible, so that a caregiver can prepare to bathe an infant as quickly as possible. In addition, a need exists for an improved bath sponge support that is constructed to promote water circulation within the baby bath tub or sink during bathing, so as to minimize differences in temperature and soap concentration within the bath water. Moreover, a need exists for an improved bath sponge support that is constructed to warn a caregiver when the bath water is above a predetermined safe temperature.